Excuse My French
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Rai takes Kim on a date! songfic. kinda Fluffy.


Hi I couldn't help but write this:) Rai/Kim. If I did own xioalin showdown or the song you'd be first to know. italics song

Excuse My French

_Je t'adore je t'adore  
When you walk through the door  
Voulez-vous voulez-vous  
I wanna be with you  
C'est la vie c'est la vie  
You were made of me  
The time has come  
And this is the night  
I'm gonna make my move  
Get everything right_

Ok. This is it, tonight I'm gonna do it. Now I had better not mess this up, it could be my only chance. All you have to do is ask her. But what if she says no? God she could do so much better than me. Just be smooth, and whatever you do DO NOT MESS IT UP, so no pressure right?

"K-Kimiko?" I'm stuttering. Why am I so nervous? "What's up Rai?" Why does she have to act so cool? 

"D-do ya wanna catch a movie?" I cringe toward the end of the sentence.

"Sure, why not?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "But how about we get something to eat instead?"

At this point I'll take what I can get, "fine" 

_I'm gonna buy your sweet perfume  
And champagne on ice  
I'll be your sugar and spice  
And everything nice  
I may not be  
What you had in mind  
But if I get my act together  
It's just a matter of time_

She went to get ready. So I have about an hour to get my act together.

_I'm gonna tap on your shoulder_  
_Offer my arms out to hold ya  
Show ya that you need a lover  
Who can be smooth debonaire  
So fine that I'll drive you crazy  
That way I'll make you my baby  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me_

There she is. She's wearing a bright red dress and her hairs down the way I like it. Damn she looks good; well she's always beautiful but wow…just wow.

I take her to this really nice restaurant, in the town near the temple, I mean its REALLY nice. Its got a dance floor and stuff, so I thought it would be ok.

We're done eaten and I must say it wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be. I must have forgotten how easy it is to talk to her.

"Hey, Rai you wanna dance" this is something I am not expecting.

"S-sure" oh, god I'm stuttering again.

She grabs my hand and drags me onto the dance floor.

_Well here we are  
Movin' to the beat  
I feel like Fred Astaire  
But with two left feet  
I seem to fall flat on my face  
Cause when it comes to love  
I feel so out of place  
I'm tryin' to be the man of your dreams  
But every time I look at you  
I come apart at the seams_

Relax Pedrosa relax. You can do this you've danced back in Rio. This should be a piece of cake. Why do I suddenly feel like I have to left feet? I swear I'm gonna fall flat on my face, any second.

_I'm gonna tap on your shoulder  
Offer my arms out to hold ya  
Show ya that you need a lover  
Who can be smooth debonaire  
So fine that I'll drive you crazy  
That way I'll make you my baby  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me_

We're done dancing, thank god. She wants to get dessert and I wouldn't mind something sweet myself.

_So fine that I'll drive you crazy  
That way I'll make you my baby  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me  
Don't be afraid of me  
I'm just a diamond in the rough girl  
Shini' for your love  
Je t'adore je t'adore  
When you walk through the door  
Voulez-vous voulez-vous  
I wanna be with you  
C'est la vie c'est la vie  
You were made for me_

We are currently outside her room. And I have no idea what to do next.

"Night Rai" she leans up and kisses me.

I tense up at first. Then I kiss her back, she pulls away and smiles.

"Night" I say with a smile. She smiles back and slips into her "room".

I would say that was a success.

_I'm gonna tap on your shoulder  
Offer my arms out to hold ya  
Show ya that you need a lover  
Who can be smooth debonaire  
So fine that I'll drive you crazy  
That way I'll make you my baby  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me  
Damn girl excuse my French  
I can't believe how good you look to me_.

The End

Not my best work but whatever. The song is 'Excuse my French' by 2be3. I suggest listening to it, its pretty good.


End file.
